A First Snow Type of Miracle
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: Rin Kagamine has suffered terribly in the past month. But, by the miracles of the first snow, a snow spirit has been born to help plague the darkness that has filled her heart. Len, the newly born spirit, will do anything to help her. Rated T for Teen for language, future romance content. Please review if you like it. A fair amount of Vocaloid characters will appear, Mains listed.


A First Snow Type of Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Vocaloids belong to respective companies (Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Zero-G, PowerFX, Internet Co Ltd, AHS, etc because I don't know all of them.) The song Snowman, the inspiration for this song, is done by Halyosy, and it's a great song in Mirai DX/Future Tone so you should listen to it if you get the chance. There's a Kaito and Len version. The story/plot are original and belong to me.

Author's Note: Look. Romance. I got this idea while playing Future Tone Arcade on the PS4, the song Snowman with Len to be exact. I had to write a romance.

The late November winds chilled Rin Kagamine as she pressed her hand against the sliding screen door window. The first snow of the late fall season began to fall onto the Earth from the heavens. Or, wherever snow came from. Rin had no idea at this point if a benevolent place like heaven existed. In fact-

"Rin, are you busy?" The voice of her aunt took Rin's attention away from her thoughts, "I need help upstairs dear…"

"Coming." Rin left the window to assist her aunt, missing the miracle going on outside.

 _A sad tragedy happening during a special type of year. I have no choice but to come to her side, and purify the darkness taking control of her heart._

As the sunset faded into the purples and navies of the night, the stars began to shine. The moon came out of hiding as the sun returned to bed, its light shone on the new snow that continued to fall without rest. Rin Kagamine stepped onto it, wearing her winter wear in the backyard. She silently stood out there, watching her breath fog.

"…Let's make a snowman." She decided quietly.

Rin grabbed a nice, compact glove-full of snow and formed it into a small ball. She repeated a two more times, stacking the balls on each other. It'd be a small snowman, but a snowman nonetheless. She didn't have the energy to make anything larger. It was 10 pm, and freezing outside. She picked up a small stick, and snapped it in half, flinching for a second. The sticks were now arms for the small snowman. She picked up a few rocks, using them for eyes.

"What a lonely snowman." She commented to herself, returning to the warmth of the inside and to go to bed. The snowman was left outside, alone.

The moonlight drifted towards the lonely, small snowman.

"Yawn" Rin awoke with a yawn in her new room, rubbing her eyes. She was lucky enough to have her own room. Then again, it was lonely.

Rin got out of bed, stepping to the window. The snow had ended its fall sometime in the night. Snow now covered the neighborhood, filling pools and yards. A few kids were out playing in it, probably shouting and yelling with joy. There was a strange boy in the backyard looking- wait?! A strange boy…in the backyard?

"The hell is that?" Rin slid on a sweatshirt over her tank top, and quickly replaced her nighttime shorts with a pair of jeans, "THE HELL IS THAT?" Her voice was a hushed panic, fearing of waking up anyone. A quick glance to the alarm clock said it was only 7am.

Rin rushed into the backyard, her coat not fully buttoned as she ran over to the stranger. In one of her hands she had a frying pan, just in case. The stranger was about her age, 16, maybe 17. He had blond hair with a blue tint to it, and wore a nice winter coat.

"Hu-" He looked over at her, staring at her and the frying pan.

"WHO. THE HELL. ARE YOU?" Rin demanded, frying pan held above her head.

"Please don't hit me." The boy squeaked, "I'm a snow spirit."

"And I'm a tyrannical princess of a country." Rin sarcastically hissed, "YOUR NAME NOW."

"N-no! I'm seriously a snow spirit!" The boy insisted still, backing away from her, "Why don't you believe me? Don't people believe in spirits?"

"No. This isn't some anime miracle." Rin continued to stare him down, "Your. Name."

"I-I-I'll show you!" The boy stuttered out, "Just-just don't hit me! See? Watch?" The boy held out his shaking hands. A small vortex of snow formed in his hand, fading out into a large piece of ice, "Look at that! Magic! D-do-do you believe me?"

"…What…the…hell…?" Rin took a step back, the frying pan falling into the snow "What the hell are you?" Rin began to wonder if she was asleep still. It had been a hectic month, and her sleep hadn't been the best early. It was the easiest explanation for this.

"I'm a snow spirit," The boy replied to her calmly, standing up, "We're born by the first snow of a season, and live for basically forever. I was born, here, by the first snow. Your small snowman was my vessel to emerge."

"This is some anime bullshit." Rin pull up her sleeve and began to pinch her arm. She could feel the pain. Oh god, this wasn't a dream. This wasn't a dream.

"I could sense the darkness in your heart," The boy continued to speak, not paying attention to her facial expression, "And I'm here to purify whatever is causing it. It may take time, but rest assured, I promise to figure it out."

"Look," Rin took a deep breath in, "You're a stranger. A supernatural stranger. Do you even have a name? Or, I don't know, a place to live?"

"No name, and traditionally, a snow spirit lives in the place wherever they emerged from." The boy explained, "And I'm assuming this is your home."

"My aunt and uncle's house." Rin corrected him, "But, you can't stay here. How the hell do I explain this to them? Why do I even have to take you in?"

"Because you brought me into this world." The boy responded calmly, "And I have to help you. Otherwise, something bad could happen."

"Let me guess," Rin asked, looking annoyed as she leaned in towards him, "You're going to step into my house regardless of what I say."

"Most likely yes." The boy nodded, "But can I at least get a name before I do?"

Rin found herself in the kitchen, brewing tea for the stranger that sat on the couch. She hadn't been able to get him off the property and now she was trying to think of a way to explain this. The nameless supernatural stranger was aweing and oohing at the technology that was so commonplace for her. Perhaps his story actually did check out, aside from having the strange snow powers.

"Here's tea." She set the cup of tea on the table. The boy touched the cup and seemed amazed.

"It's hot…" He seemed shocked by this.

"Because it's hot tea." Rin was not. He blew on the top of it, taking a quick sip.

"Do you have a name for me yet?" The boy asked her, "It's weird not having one."

"You should have made one for yourself when you became alive." Rin retorted, returning to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea.

"But that's not how it works." The boy frowned, sitting back on the couch, "Please?"

"Fine. Len. Are you happy?" Rin glared at him, "You have a name."

"Len…Len…Len…" He repeated this a few times, as if getting used to the name, "I like that name."

"You better." Rin muttered as she walked over with her own cup of tea, "You're leaving though, right?"

"No." Len shook his head, "I have to help you."

"Yeah, about that." Rin figured it was best to be blunt with him. This kid wasn't too bright after all in her opinion, "I'm doing just fine. I do NOT need help, especially from a supernatural stranger who was just born. You don't even know me, my life, or anything about what I've been through."

"Then, tell me." Len leaned in close towards her. Rin gently pushed him back by his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Rin realized he was not going to leave. While he had the common sense of a dishrag, his determination was startlingly tolerant and high. Perhaps it had something to do with the former… Nevertheless, she had to explain this to her aunt and uncle, her cousin, and her two siblings somehow. It wasn't HER house after all. She was just now living her due to the circumstances. The type of situation she was in was less than ideal to enter considering she'd only been her now for two days, thanks to this idiot.

"How am I explaining you to my aunt and uncle?" Rin asked him. Her best chance was to make him put up with them. Worst case scenario, she'd lie and make up something.

"Tell them I'm a-" Len began to say, but Rin cut him off.

"No one will believe that." Rin asserted. Len got quiet, "You're the one insisting to stay here after all."

"I have an idea, I promise it will work." Len smiled, seeming confident. Somehow, it pissed off Rin to see that confident smile.

At around 9am was when the rest of the house began to wake up. Rin could hear them upstairs, using the bathroom and walking about. She took a few breaths in and out, as if steeling herself for this. Hell knew how this would end. Len remained on the couch, still happy with himself. The first person downstairs was her cousin, Oliver. He was 14, younger than Rin. He had short, sandy blond hair under a hat, and wore a navy long-sleeved shirt with shorts.

"Hi Rin." He greeted his cousin, and then noticed Len, "Is this your friend?"

"Hi I'm Len." Len greeted him with a smile, "I've known Rin for a few months, and my family has abandoned me."

There was a good 2 minutes of awkward silence. Oliver stared at Len, as if in shock, or concern. Rin stared at him as well, having not expected such a response from him. What kind of lie was that? Len stared at Oliver with a smile, unfazed by his own words. The silence was broken by Rin's siblings who came down the stairs next.  
Rin's younger sister, Lily, was 15. She had long blonde hair that fell to her mid-back. Her bright sky-blue eyes lit up her face. She was wearing black tank with a skirt. Rin's youngest sister, Mayu, was 13. She had dark blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a black dress and was holding her plush bunny within her arms.

"Who's this?" Mayu asked first, smiling at the stranger, "He looks cute."

"Who are you?" Lily was more cautious about the stranger.

"Hi I'm Len." Len greeted the two with a smile, "I've known Rin for a few months, and my family has abandoned me."

The awkward silence continued once more. This time, Rin stared at him, now shocked by such an automatic instant answer from him. Mayu stared up at him in confusion, trying to understand what he just said it seemed. Lily on the other hand was in shock and processing the words in her head. This silence was then broken by Rin's aunt and uncle.  
Rin's aunt was Sweet Ann, a news anchor for the local news station. She was a sweet older woman with curly blonde hair and wearing a white dress. Her uncle was known as Big Al by almost everyone due to just being well known. He was a stay-at-home dad who would repair things now and again, or help out the local neighbors. He had short dark brown hair, and wore a red long sleeved shirt with dark pants.

"Oh my, who's this so early?" Sweet Ann asked.

"Hi I'm Len." Len greeted them with a smile as well, "I've known Rin for a few months, and my family has abandoned me."

Luckily for Rin, there was no silence this time.

"Abandoned? Oh my…" Sweet Ann flung her hand to her mouth in shock, "What a horrible thing to do to a child…"

"Where are you from, son?" Big Al asked Len. Rin glanced at Len. Would he get found out?

"The town over." Len replied with a straight face.

"That place of all places, sweetheart…" Sweet Ann turned to Big Al. He simply nodded, agreeing with her sentiment, "We just took in my sister's children darling. But, would you like to stay with this as well? I'm sorry such a terrible, cruel thing has happened to you as well."

"Thank-you miss." Len smiled.

Rin stood in shock. This supernatural stranger had just charmed her aunt and uncle, and stunned herself, her sisters, and cousin. Worst of all, he was now living here. With her. The guy somehow hell bent on helping her, as if it were his life's purpose. Who the hell was this guy. This random guy who appeared from the snow.

Rin stood in the loft as Len got his new room in order. As his 'friend', her aunt and uncle had wanted her to help him get set up. But, it was more like Rin was staring at him in annoyance as he did it all himself without noticing her. There were a few boxes her and there, but Len had a small dresser and a single bed for himself. He had insisted that it would be enough for him. Len grabbed a large blanket and set it on the bed, finally sitting down on it.

"Is something wrong?" Len asked Rin.

"Just how." Rin simply asked, "How."

"…Is there a town over?" Len asked with a nervous smile. Rin really wanted to punch him, but restrained herself. She simply nodded, breathing out as she did, "Oh, I'm glad I guessed that."

"Yeah," Rin muttered under her breath, "Kudos to you for choosing the town with a high crime rate that's not too far out from here. Great."

"So, will you tell me about yourself now?" Len asked her with a smile, "So that I can help you? Anything?"

"I have no choice in this do I?" Rin asked with a sigh. Len nodded, "Fine. I'll explain what happened."

Author's Note: Again, I love romance. I did another cliff hanger for now. I feel like it's empty, but it's again been quite some time. Again, if you like it, review it. – Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
